No More Sorrow
by BoondockSinners
Summary: What happened on that awful night so many years ago still haunts Sophie and Aurora. But that all changes when they become friends with two Irish twins. Whoever said "violence isn't the answer" was wrong. Murphy/OC and Connor/OC, rated T but might change.


Two girls, very similar in looks, trudge down the raining night streets of Boston. Each carrying a suitcase, they make their way to McGinty's pub, where their old uncle lived and worked.

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

I'm so glad that we're home again…but Aurora has been sad lately, the reason being that it was so close to the date that both our lives changed forever. Stop it, Soph! You're being too dramatic, CHANGE IT! Oh great I'm talking to myself in third person…I'm officially losing it.

It was Aurora who finally snapped me out of my self-scolding, "Hey, space cadet, we're here."

I grinned sheepishly then replied, "Should we just barge as it is in our nature, or announce our arrival and be boring individuals?"

Aurora smirked and I knew that we were taking plan A. How I knew this…even I don't know. I've had to pick up on her moods from an early age, sometimes I even know her decisions before she makes them and vice-versa. It's been this way since we were teenagers, having to stick together to survive through the toughest time of our lives.

The familiar scent of smoke and alcohol drifted through my nose and it took all that I had in me to stop from gagging. One thing you never want to do around me and Aurora, or Rory as I most often call her, is smoke. We have very vivid memories of what it did to my baby brother. He got cancer from the secondhand smoke and exposure to asbestos when he was seven, as the doctors said. The cancer was gone by the time he was 11, but it took his voice with it. I can still hear his laugh from when he was young, calling me big sister… ugh touchy subject, dropping it now.

The other reason its bad to smoke in front of us is that after being in Nursing School for three years we've learned of all the diseases that can form from smoking, and its just depressing to think that it could possibly happen to the person who is doing it.

"_DOC_! We're hooooooommmeeeee!" Smack! "Ow, Aurora, what the hell was that for?" I asked while rubbing my now sore head.

"You were being an idiot, I had to fix it before it got too out of hand," she stated simply, shrugging as she did so.

"Why are you so mean to me?" I pleaded, my eyes going watery as a joke and we walked through the doors. Well, here's the thing, I don't simply walk through doors, I always have to trip. _Always_. And I did.

"Walk much, dummy?" I heard the smartass drawl from ahead of me.

"Nope. I have people carry me," I retorted, smiling smugly. Aurora has the same problem as I do when it comes to walking, and whenever she gets asked a question regarding her inability to walk she simply states that it is because she has people carry her everywhere. I love stealing her quotes.

"Hey Doc' you've got some visitors here ta see ye," An Irish man commented from his seat at the bar. The man sitting next to him swung around to see who said visitors were, and as our eyes meet I felt a strange attraction to him that I haven't felt with any man ever before.

I took in his appearance as well as the man's next to him and came to the conclusion that they were brothers, twins in fact. Fraternal twins though, definitely not identical. The man I'm having this strange connection with has light brunette hair and his brother has a darker shade, they both have amazing piercing blue eyes but the darker haired brother has deep ocean blue eyes while the light haired brother has lighter metallic blue eyes. Both had similar facial features, as is expected of twins, but the darker brunette had a gentler version of his light haired brother.

I could feel Aurora tense up in front of me at the similar expression she was receiving from the man who announced our arrival earlier. To tell you the truth, she looked really freakin' afraid, which isn't uncommon, but it's the first time she's been this freaked out since she was the valedictorian in our high school graduation. _Ha_, I remember that, she tripped on the way back to her seat. I still tease her about that to this day.

"Ah, ye young l-l-l-lasses come o'er here and give me a hug! Fuck! Ass! I've missed ye so."

Aurora and I laughed as we walked over to our most favorite uncle and embraced him in a big hug. "We missed you, uncle!" We said in unison, giggling after we did so. It was just weird when we spoke in unison.

"C-c-can I offer the two of ye somthin' ta drink after ye put yer things in yer room?" Doc asked after the three of us separated, still stuttering as he spoke.

"Sure," we said together yet again.

* * *

**Aurora's POV**

After Sophie and I dropped off our luggage in the room we shared, we stopped for a moment to relax and relish in the fact that we were finally home. Almost in perfect accordance, we dropped down on our own twin sized beds that were located in the middle of the room that were separated by a lone night stand.

I grabbed the stuffed lion that was sitting next to the huge mountain of pillows I kept at the top of the bed. I hugged it tightly and it felt as if I was embracing an old childhood friend after a long absence. The lion was actually the character Simba from my all time favorite Disney movie as a kid, _The Lion King_. I've had it for as long as I could remember. I didn't take it along with us to college because I felt it would hold me back with all the memories it kept, both good and bad.

I felt my heart plunge into my stomach as I thought of all the bad experiences it brought back to memory; one in particular had my stomach churning at the thought. I felt that horrible feeling from in my throat, that one you get right before you start crying and my arm flew up to lay over my eyes to hide the tears.

As I sat there silently crying I could feel myself slipping into the past, back to that dreadful day that would change my life forever. I tired to knock myself out of it, not wanting to relive it yet again, but it was too late, as I was already remembering.

_I could feel myself becoming more excited with every step I took. I was chosen to be president of the year book! I got the job, not that snooty ChristiAnne who thinks just because her rich Daddy bought her an expensive SLR digital camera that she is the equivalent of Ansel Adams_. _Puh-lease, a monkey with a disposable camera could take better pictures than _her_. _

_As I continued walking my cousin, Sophie, came into view. She was waiting by the swing set for me to be done with my year book club; I couldn't wait to tell her the good news. Faith, my twin, was supposed to be waiting with her but she got grounded for getting an F in Spanish and couldn't go to art club with Sophie today. Mom thought she was punishing her, but I knew how much Faith hated art club. She was only in there because Mom forced her do some type of club, and she didn't want her to be in year book with me because she thought we needed some time apart._

_After about twenty minuets of walking, we finally arrived at my house, but something was wrong. Dad was usually gone to his work by now, but his truck was still sitting in the drive way. Sophie and I exchanged confused looks then dashed inside, immediately regretting the decision, after seeing what awaited us here. _

_Something was wrong, horribly wrong. My heart dropped through my stomach and it felt as though my feet were glued the floor. I couldn't move as I watched Sophie walk toward the kitchen. I smelled the blood in the air, but did not see it. Sophie didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong until she confirmed my fears. "Oh no," I heard Sophie's terrified whisper from the kitchen. Oh god, no. Please no…_

"No!" I bolted upright and jumped out of bed. Sophie gave me a funny look at first but instantly understood what was happening. She got up and grabbed my trembling hands in hers. I wouldn't look at her but I knew she had that comforting expression on. The one she always wears when I would get like this. She embraced me into a hug and I instantly felt better.

"You need to get rid of that thing," she paused to rub a calming hand up and down my back and continued, "All it does is bring back bad memories. Why do you keep it?"

I knew she wouldn't understand but I explained anyways. "It has more good memories than bad ones. When I have it near me it almost feels like it never happened. Like they are at the house right now waiting for me to come home."

"I know…but…Fine, you win the argument," she conceded with a deep sigh. I moved to sit down on the edge of the bed and Sophie followed, sitting directly next to me.

"You know those two guys downstairs? I got the oddest feeling from one of them. It made me feel all tingly inside. It was similar to that feeling you used to get when were younger and a guy you like asks you out," as if in cue I heard Sophie's cell phone ring. I frowned, knowing who was calling, her supposed-to-be-ex-boyfriend. Why can't she see that he was using her?

"Hello baby," She sang out as she clicked the talk button. I groaned out a number of various insults about the very man she was talking to under my breath. She threw a pillow at me while glaring furiously and mouthed, "Stop it! I'm serious!"

I laughed and stood up off the bed to get a pair of dry clothes and changed. Once I was finished I scoffed and left the "love birds" to themselves going down to the bar. Only moments after I sat my foot on the last step of the stairway, Sophie came bounding after me, a giddy smile on her face as she sang "He's coming! He's coming!"

"Oh joy," I replied in a sarcastic tone, which earned me a smack to the back of the head.

"When will he be here?"

"He said he'd be here in about ten minuets, Liam's gonna be here too!" She exclaimed happily, jumping up and down as she did so. I rolled my eyes at that. What a wonderful boyfriend I have, he can't even call me himself to say he'd be coming over.

"I thought the two of ye b-b-b-b- ended yer relationships wit te two of 'em," Our uncle said from behind the bar where he was serving the same twins from before a beer. They were throwing us inquisitive looks. I ignored them as best as I could before the door opened and Sophie had disappeared from behind me and was hugging the_ tool _she calls a boy friend.

They both stepped in to reveal Liam behind them, but he wasn't alone. He had a girl hanging off the side of him. A fucking _girl_! Guess Uncle was right, we had ended our relationship…but I don't remember either one of us saying those words to each other.

Sophie also noticed this and stopped hugging Bret long enough to knee the asshole in the family jewels. I took over from there, and about a half hour later, he was completely unrecognizable and the girl had scampered off.

No body said a word. I was breathing heavily as I glared at the pathetic excuse for a man that was lying on the ground at me feet. I made a quick glance at my uncle to see that he was trying hard to hide his smirk then moved my gaze to the only patrons in the bar. The twins looked shocked, but I could see that they were impressed. Sophie and I have been taking kick boxing since I was 18 and she was 17, and we have gotten pretty damn good in those five years since we started.

Finally, I looked Sophie in the eyes and the pain she was feeling for me was almost tangible. I cringed at that, but only because I knew my eyes reflected hers. I'm sick of everyone leaving…

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note:**

**Katie****- Hey! It's Katie and Marissa here! Plzzz no flamesss, we spent hours on this! Sleepless nights, full of caffeine, the whole shebang! Marissa is a perv just so you know!**

**Marissa****- No I'm not! She lies! …Fine she speaks the truth. But I'm a teenager, it's expected that I be a perv ****. It's in our nature. Anyways, this chapter was actually only written over the time span of two days, which still seems like a long time. Most of that time consisted of screwing around though. Plus it is kinda hard writing with somebody else. Also, you have to acknowledge the fact that we wrote this chapter while I was visiting Katie and her family in Oklahoma, so were going to have to figure out how to write the future chapters while I'm back in Arizona. That being said, the next chapter might not be up for a little awhile. **

**Katie****- Sigh…you took all my info -_-**

**Marissa****- Well, wah! **

**Katie****- Reviews keep us writing, and you people all obviously want this to continue, **_**riiiiiiight**_**?**

**Marissa****- I love how she totally ignores me…Anyways reviews are much appreciated! It will encourage us to get chapters up faster. Even if you don't, we will still continue writing the story because it's for our own enjoyment, but reviews are nice none the less. It also helps us to become better writers, so constructive criticism would be great as well. Always, I'd like to point out that Aurora's point of view was **_**mostly**_** written by me and Sophie's point of view was written by Katie, though we did help write both parts. Both parts will continue to be written that way. So…I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
